Sailor Gossip
by SMCshimmer
Summary: Serena and Darien are happily in love but a jealous Emily Rhapsody wants to tear them apart with some crude gossip but what comes around goes around.
1. The Enemy Named Emily Rhapsody

**A.N.** (Author's Note): This is my first fanfiction so please don't be harsh – but some encouraging critique would be nice

_Key Guide to this Fanfiction_

**P.O.V.** means **P**oint **O**f **V**iew, "Character Speaking", (Author's Thoughts), '_Character Thoughts_', ---Scene Change---

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, or any of the other Sailor Moon-y people even though I wish I did, Naoko Takeuchi owns and created Sailor Moon. Sometimes I wish I owned it though but those are one of my happy dreams the only characters that belong to me are Emily Rhapsody and Faith Harper; do not use them without permission from me!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**: The Enemy Named Emily Rhapsody

---Crossroads Junior High, Wintertime---

"Just look at that wannabe," Emily Rhapsody scowled. She and her best friend Faith Harper were doing their usual morning make-up check when they saw Emily's longtime crush, Darien Shields, with an annoying classmate, Serena Tsukino, outside of their classroom window.

"Why do you worry so much?" Faith asked, glancing into her compact and not even looking at Emily, "I mean, it's not like she can actually have him."

"I know," Emily sighed, "its just that he is so perfect and gorgeous!"

Emily returned to checking her hair and make-up when she saw Faith gasp, her killer green eyes glaring through the window. Curious, Emily looked to see what her friend was looking at and gasped in horror. Serena, biggest loser of all time, was _kissing Darien Shields_, the hottest babe in town!

"No way!" Emily exclaimed angrily. She ran up to the window, pushing some classmates out of her way, and stomped her foot. '_How does SERENA land a babe?_' she thought.

"Emily, calm down," Faith said, running up to Emily with her make-up kit, "sweetie, you are ruining your make-up!"

"Who cares, the world has obviously ended!" Emily released her anger onto her best friend but Faith didn't mind. She just went on fixing Emily's trashed make-up.

"Well, it is your own fault," Faith sighed.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Emily spat out 'that', making some of the students around her cringe.

"They've been at it like that for weeks, you know," Faith said nonchalantly. "If you didn't come to school so early, you wouldn't have had to see that."

"Tell me, Faith, honey," Emily said sweetly in her fake voice, "aren't we best friends?"

"Well, duh," Faith said, "since second grace."

"Then why did you _not tell me the single most crucial thing I needed to know_?" Emily stood up abruptly, making everything Faith held in her hands drop to the ground.

"Uh," Faith shivered. Faith had been Emily's best friend since forever but lately, Emily had become extremely overpowering. All the people who were afraid of Emily, such as the nerds, geeks, losers, and such, thought the only person who could handle Emily was Faith. They're wrong. No one could and would ever be able to control her and her wild anger and jealousy.

"I'm out, don't follow me," Emily groaned. She stood up and started for the door but not before shortening her already short Crossroads uniform skirt.

"When did she get like this?" Faith asked no one in particular as she slumped in her seat. All the other students around her, the normal school geeks who loved getting to school early, ignored this outburst, ironically afraid of _her_.

---Crossroads Junior High Campus---

"I wish I didn't have school today so I could be with you, Darien," Serena said softly. She was leaning on Darien's muscular arms because she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Me too," Darien whispered back. This was 100 true. Darien loved spending time with Serena because he really loved her and she brought out the fun, gentle, and caring side of him.

"Ah, I completely forgot I have a math exam today!" Serena suddenly freaked out, ruining the romantic moment. Darien laughed as he watched Serena freak out over math equations she had forgotten and what her mother would say if she found out she had forgotten to study . . . again.

"Well, have fun, Serena," Darien gave Serena his charming smile and bent down to kiss her passionately.

Serena suddenly forgot all her worries as she kissed him back. Out of the corner of her eyes, Serena saw Emily Rhapsody, Crossroads' own personal whore, glaring at her and Darien jealously out the school windows. Serena smiled and kissed Darien harder.

"I have to go now," Darien said, pulling out of the kiss. "Lots of term papers due tomorrow. I love you, see you later!" Darien quickly started running to get to his car, which was parked under a tree with heavy snow perched on it, ready to fall on Darien's silver convertible at any given time.

"I love you, too," Serena smiled. '_My hunky college man_'. She was so lucky to have a guy like him. Slowly, Serena walked over to the school gates to wait for her friends to arrive. Normally, Serena wasn't at school this early but being with Darien transformed her into a new responsible lady. '_Oh no, what am I going to do about the math exam?_' Sort of . . .

"Serena, can I talk to you?" someone with an icy voice asked. Serena shivered as she turned around to see Emily Rhapsody.

"Oh, um, sure, why not?" Serena stuttered in fright. '_Oh, shoot, I pushed it too far!_' Serena said in her mind as she thought about the kiss Emily jealously watched.

"What is the deal with you and Darien?" Emily hissed. She was reeking with the smell of Sweet Vanilla, which made Serena cough.

"He's my boyfriend," Serena said promptly. There was no use lying to Emily Rhapsody because every bit of news always ended up on Emily's lap.

"Well, you know what? Listen here," Emily crossed her arms, revealing her expensive designer winter gloves, "stay away from Darien, if you what's good for you."

"What?" Serena gasped. "I will _not_ be blackmailed by you!"

'_Yikes! What am I **doing**?_' Serena thought. She groaned, knowing she was going to regret it later.

"Well, too bad," Emily said in her snobby shrill voice. "Stay away from him or else something might happen to darling ol' Serena Skeeto."

"My name is Tsukino," Serena said meekly, trying to get out of the situation.

"Like, _whatever_, who cares?" Emily shrieked, making birds fly out of a tree nearby. Emily smirked and suddenly, before Serena knew it, she trapped Serena by her arms to that tree.

"Listen Meatball Head!" Emily screamed. "You stay away from him or else . . ."

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A.N.**: This first chapter wasn't that good, I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be so much better. I already wrote it and as soon as I get a few reviews (I don't expect that many since this is my first fanfiction) I'll post it! Sorry for being so mean and cutting off Emily but that is the really good part of the story Some mild language, of course, but all in all, stay tuned!


	2. Look in the Gossip Column

_Key Guide to this Fanfiction_

**P.O.V.** means **P**oint **O**f **V**iew, "Character Speaking", (Author's Thoughts), '_Character Thoughts_', ---Scene Change---

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, or any of the other Sailor Moon-y people even though I wish I did, Naoko Takeuchi owns and created Sailor Moon. Sometimes I wish I owned it though but those are one of my happy dreams the only characters that belong to me are Emily Rhapsody and Faith Harper; do not use them without permission from me!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**: _Look in the Gossip Column_

**Previously in Chapter 1 (**The Enemy Named Emily Rhapsody

"Like, _whatever_, who cares?" Emily shrieked, making birds fly out of a tree nearby. Emily smirked and suddenly, before Serena knew it, she trapped Serena by her arms to that tree.

"Listen Meatball Head!" Emily screamed. "You stay away from him or else . . ."

---Crossroads Junior High Campus---

"Listen Meatball Head!" Emily screamed. "You stay away from him or else something bad is going to happen to you! Understand you little bitch?"

Serena nodded, giving in to her fear, she felt her knees shaking uncontrollably. The last kid that Emily said this to moved to Canada the month after and was never heard from again.

"W-what exactly are you planning, Emily?" Serena gulped. Suddenly, her eyes widened in fear, "Never mind! Never mind!" She tried to take it back.

"Oh, you'll see," Emily chuckled in her evil voice. "This time tomorrow; Darien will be mine!" With that being said, Emily walked back towards school to start a new day of sucking up to their teacher Ms. Haruna.

---Cherry Hill Temple---

"Serena you really ought to study for tomorrow's math exam, seeing as you failed today's," Amy Anderson, Serena's smartest and non-lazy friend told her. Amy was opening up many books for the others to read while Serena watched Lita unfold a batch of homemade cookies.

"Wow, those look yummy, Lita!" Serena couldn't keep her eyes off of the chocolate chip cookies, fresh out of the oven, as they let off steam.

"Thanks," Lita said in delight. Serena slowly reached for one but Lita slapped her hand off.

"OW!" Serena jumped up. She started hugging her fist tight to her body. "What was that for?"

"They are not for you, Serena," Lita giggled. "You are so completely food obsessed!"

"Then who?" Serena asked, her eyes glittering. "Andrew, perhaps?"

Lita blushed bright red but answered, "No, no, no. Not him. W-well I wish I had the nerve to give them to him but no. I made them for this girl named Emily Rhapsody. Do you know her? I think she's in your class."

"E-Emily?" Serena stuttered, her face suddenly flushed and was extremely pale.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Amy asked worriedly. Amy was studying to become a doctor and she immediately went over to Serena's side to check her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Amy," Serena gave a weak grin. She backed away from Amy and Lita's grip and sighed as she tried to get air. The mention of Emily's name gave her the shivers.

"Something wrong with her?" Mina and Lita both asked. Mina attended Grass Valley Jr. High so she did not know who Emily was and Lita was pretty new at the school and was in a different class so she didn't know either. Of course Raye didn't know either because she attended Brookdale Private School.

"Are you kidding?" Amy gasped. She put down the book she was reading (_History of Ancient Physicians_) to let out a gasp and stare at them in an odd manner. "She is the _meanest_, most _atrocious _girl I have ever met! She is worse than a venomous snake!"

While Amy was discussing Emily to the girls (they were all amazed and terrified at the horrible things Emily did) Serena thought about their conversation before.

'"_Listen Meatball Head!" Emily screamed. "You stay away from him or else something bad is going to happen to you! Understand you little bitch?"'_

"She threatened me to stay away from Darien," Serena sighed.

"WHAT!" the scouts were all outraged.

"That is so stupid! She should find her own freaking boyfriend!" Lita said viciously.

"Agreed," Raye approved. Serena was surprised. Not that long ago, she and Raye were fighting because Raye was outraged that Serena was going out with Darien, _her_ crush.

"We should do something about this. Serena shouldn't have to put up with her," Mina shook her head, her long blonde hair shaking with the wind.

"Wait, doesn't the school newspaper print out tomorrow?" Lita asked.

Serena and Amy both nodded.

"Yeah! We should write stuff about her!" Raye exclaimed. Lita and Mina both nodded in agreement.

"No, we shouldn't do something as childish as that," Amy told them.

"Yeah. Let's just ignore her and go on with our lives," Serena smiled.

"Well, at least let me poison her cookies!" Lita begged. She pretended to pull out a bottle of poison from her bag.

Serena laughed, "I wish! It's okay; you don't have to do that for me. Just tell me . . . why _are_ you baking cookies for her?"

"Oh, she paid me to make some cookies for her," Lita grinned. Cooking was what she prided herself in.

"Well, here's some imaginary money," Serena giggled, "make a dozen for me, please!"

"No worries there," Lita said as she pulled out another box and smiled.

"YES!" all the scouts yelled in unison as they dug in.

---Homeroom with Serena and Amy---

"Oh, Serena," Amy made her way over to Serena's table.

"Yeah, Amy?" she said in a bright mood. Today she made out with Darien again but did not run into Emily.

"I got the school paper!" Amy said happily. She had submitted a piece to the newspaper and was hoping it got published.

"Maybe your article made it in!" Molly, Serena's other best friend, butted in.

"Yeah, I sure hope so," Amy sighed dreamily.

"Let's see!" Serena shrieked with joy.

The girls all started flipping page after page when finally they saw something that caught their eye in big bold writings. It was the school gossip column and definitely was _not_ Amy's piece.

"Oh," Serena started.

"My," Amy said after.

"GOSH!" Molly ended it.

They were all disturbed as they began to read it to themselves silently.

Serena read under her breath, "Students of Crossroads Junior High . . ."

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A.N.:** Thanks for the cool reviews before! I am extremely happy right now and hope this chapter was okay

**MysticSilverEve – Thanks for the compliment Hope you like this chapter!**

**SailorEarth87**** – Hehe, I don't think Serena's brave enough for that but I hope this chapter is good enough!**

**BunnieOMoon**** – Here's the update. ENJOY!**

**AnGeLkIsSeS03**** – Thanks a lot Happy reading!**


	3. Emily's Got the Cat in the Bag

_Key Guide to this Fanfiction_

**P.O.V.** means **P**oint **O**f **V**iew, "Character Speaking", (Author's Thoughts), '_Character Thoughts_', ---Scene Change---

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, or any of the other Sailor Moon-y people even though I wish I did, Naoko Takeuchi owns and created Sailor Moon. Sometimes I wish I owned it though but those are one of my happy dreams the only characters that belong to me are Emily Rhapsody and Faith Harper; do not use them without permission from me!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**: _Emily's Got the Cat in the Bag_

**Previously in Chapter 2 (**Look in the Gossip Column

"Oh," Serena started.

"My," Amy said after.

"GOSH!" Molly ended it.

They were all disturbed as they began to read it to themselves silently.

Serena read under her breath, "Students of Crossroads Junior High . . ."

---Homeroom with Serena, Amy, and Molly---

Serena read under her breath, "Students of Crossroads Junior High. It is my greatest displeasure to –"

"Oh, Serena!" Molly gasped. "It's not true, right?"

"Molly, you know she wouldn't do such a horrible thing like that!" Amy spit out.

All three of them looked at the newspaper once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Crossroads Gazette**

_It's much more than a report_

**Serena's BIGGEST Scandal**

By Perfect Beautiful Rich Girl – _An Anonymous Tip_

It has like come to my attention that last Friday, just four days ago, Serena Skeeto did something that will rock most of your worlds. Well, not so much rock but like weird out. Wonder why Ms. Skeeto was absent before like at that time like without telling us? Well . . . insiders, basically me, have uncovered the truth. She had an ABORTION. Gosh. First she like _did it_ with someone THEN she KILLED an innocent baby. Gosh. Wow. I can't believe it. Perfect Beautiful Rich Girl out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh," Amy sighed, "who would –"

"Emily!" Serena exclaimed.

"Of course," Molly nodded. "Who else would be conceited enough to write Perfect Beautiful Rich Girl as their name?"

"And just look at all those 'like's and grammatical errors!" Amy shouted in disgust. "And who else says Serena SKEETO?"

Serena shrank in her seat as she noticed a couple of students giving her _the look_.

"Wow, Serena," a kid named David Jericho walked up to her. "I didn't know that you were so –"

"GO AWAY!" Serena felt herself erupt. She felt her face get hotter by the second as the time got closer for school to start.

"Serena," Emily said in a singsong voice, "how _are_ you, darling?"

"You bitch," Molly snarled.

Emily pretended to be insulted but the look on her face was pure joy.

"I hope you don't mind Serena, but I sent a copy of this newspaper to Darien's house," Emily chuckled. "I mean . . . keeping your boyfriend updated is important, right?"

Serena resisted the urge to punch Emily in the nose. Her heart beat faster as Emily found her seat and giggled away.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice to Serena. Serena turned around and gasped as she saw whom it was. It was . . .

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A.N.:** Wow . . . thanks for all the upbeat reviews! Sorry this was such a short chapter but I have to go. Who should the mystery person be? Darien, perhaps? Suggestions would be nice! No review responses today, sorry. I just did it before because those were my first reviews!


	4. Daddy, Please Believe Me!

_Key Guide to this Fanfiction_

**P.O.V.** means **P**oint **O**f **V**iew, "Character Speaking", (Author's Thoughts), '_Character Thoughts_', ---Scene Change---

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, or any of the other Sailor Moon-y people even though I wish I did, Naoko Takeuchi owns and created Sailor Moon. Sometimes I wish I owned it though but those are one of my happy dreams the only characters that belong to me are Emily Rhapsody and Faith Harper; do not use them without permission from me!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**: _Daddy, Please Believe Me!_

**Previously in Chapter 3 (**Emily's Got the Cat in the Bag

"I hope you don't mind Serena, but I sent a copy of this newspaper to Darien's house," Emily chuckled. "I mean . . . keeping your boyfriend updated is important, right?"

Serena resisted the urge to punch Emily in the nose. Her heart beat faster as Emily found her seat and giggled away.

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice to Serena. Serena turned around and gasped as she saw whom it was. It was . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me," said a familiar voice to Serena. Serena turned around and gasped as she saw whom it was. It was a flaming red Ken Tsukino. Serena felt herself shrink as she saw what her father clutched harshly in his hands. It was a school newspaper, of course.

"Um," Serena chuckled nervously, she felt her sweat dropping, "d-daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you forgot your lunch – _again_," Mr. Tsukino stated in his disciplining father tone, "so I came here to drop it off when I heard a few people talking."

"Oh?" Serena gasped. Her heart was racing and she saw her friends inching away. '_Thanks a lot guys!_" she thought in her mind. Having an overprotective father sucked and was extremely hard, especially since Serena's dad caught up with everything in Serena's and Sammy's life.

"Would you care to explain THIS?" Mr. Tsukino emphasized 'this' and held out a copy of the newspaper right in front of Serena's nose.

"Dad, you can't _possibly_ believe that?" Serena suddenly felt enraged that her father didn't trust her and thought that she would do something as stupid as have sex when she's 14.

"I can and I do!" Mr. Tsukino growled. "What with that new boyfriend of yours. I told Irene he was too old for you but _no_, she told me to 'trust' you and what do you do? YOU FREAKING HAVE –"

"DAD! JUST LISTEN TO ME! I," Serena suddenly realized she was screaming and half the people in the class (school didn't start yet so there weren't that many) were staring at her.

"Let's go out and talk," Mr. Tsukino suggested. Actually . . . it was more of a demand because before she knew it, Serena found herself being dragged to the privacy of the school courtyard.

---Crossroads Courtyard---

There was not a single soul in the courtyard and Serena found it a bit scary. She was alone with a very very _very_ angry overprotective dad with no one around to stop him from blowing a head gasket.

"So . . . nice day, huh?" Serena pointed to the skies (which, by the way, were dark and gloomy with snow falling EVERYWHERE).

"Don't change the s-subject!" Mr. Tsukino shivered. "I want to know what the HELL YOU ARE DOING!"

"Dad, please believe me," Serena pleaded. "I didn't have sex, I didn't get pregnant, and I DIDN'T have an ABORTION! This girl in my class that hates me wrote that! That article is a heaping pile of LIES!"

Suddenly, Ken Tsukino started to soften. He knew that he was being way to harsh on his baby girl and was now sorry for yelling at her so much.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Mr. Tsukino hugged Serena as tears streamed down her face.

"Its okay, daddy. I just want to let you know that I _didn't_! I wouldn't!" Serena smiled.

"Okay . . . but," Mr. Tsukino broke from the hug and was now using his stern voice.

"Oh, great, I don't like the sound of this," Serena sighed as she braced herself for the worst.

"I want you to stay away from what's-his-name!" Mr. Tsukino said forcefully, shattering Serena. Glancing at his watch, he told Serena he had to go and left her there with her mouth wide open in shock.

---Lunchtime in the Cafeteria!---

"Oh, just say the words and I'll smash her face into pieces!" Lita growled. It was lunchtime and Serena always sat with Lita, Amy, Molly, and Melvin, though Molly and Melvin weren't present at that time. Serena just told Amy and Lita the whole thing that happened and Lita was ready to jump down Emily's throat and spew frog guts in there.

"Now, Lita, be civilized," Amy said, being her ever so proper self.

"How can I do that knowing that THAT BITCH DID THAT TO SERENA?" Lita screamed loudly. The entire cafeteria turned to stare at her but Lita didn't budge an inch. Serena was Lita's first friend ever, as well as Amy's, so Lita would do anything for Serena.

"It's okay, Lita," Serena said calmly. "I bet daddy doesn't _really_ mean it. I mean . . ."

"Gr…." Lita sounded like a dog as Emily passed by their lunch table, sticking out her tongue. "Let me just –"

"NO LITA!" Serena and Amy shouted as they tried to restrain Lita from getting all ghetto on Emily. "DON'T!" They tried to hold Lita back but she was to strong for them and ended up going straight to Emily.

"Hey, Emily?" Lita said sweetly, holding up the cookies she baked last night up to her chest.

"Yeah, what?" Emily answered in her usual snobby tone.

"Have some of this!" Lita said before handing Emily her cookies – then smacking her on the face.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A.N.:** Hope this chapter was long enough for you guys! I'm sort of starting to develop writer's block (my ideas are running pretty thin). Summer school does bad things to people, sniff. Only a few more chapters left! I think I'll do two or three more chapters! Next one is going to have a catfight in it, ooh! Look out for it! Review pretty please!


	5. Finally! A CATFIGHT!

_Key Guide to this Fanfiction_

**P.O.V.** means **P**oint **O**f **V**iew, "Character Speaking", (Author's Thoughts), '_Character Thoughts_', ---Scene Change---

**A.N.: **There is going to be a LOT OF CURSING in this chapter so please . . . don't read if under 13. Okay? THIS CHAPTER IS **_RATED PG-13_**! Ooh verbal _and_ physical fight! What could be better? LOL

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, or any of the other Sailor Moon-y people even though I wish I did, Naoko Takeuchi owns and created Sailor Moon. Sometimes I wish I owned it though but those are one of my happy dreams the only characters that belong to me are Emily Rhapsody and Faith Harper; do not use them without permission from me!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**: _Finally! A CATFIGHT!_

**Previously in Chapter 4 (**Daddy, Please Believe Me!

"Hey, Emily?" Lita said sweetly, holding up the cookies she baked last night up to her chest.

"Yeah, what?" Emily answered in her usual snobby tone.

"Have some of this!" Lita said before handing Emily her cookies – then smacking her on the face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

---With Lita and Emily in the cafeteria---

"Have some of this!" Lita said before handing Emily her cookies – then smacking her on the face.

"AGH!" Emily cried out in pain as the palm of Lita's hand made contact with her cheeks. Emily dropped her lunch bag (basically her lunch in one of her designer reject bags) and her hands touched her face. "Ow, it burns! YOU BITCH!"

"Serves you right," Lita smiled. Lita wanted to hurt Emily much more but she knew Serena would be furious if she did more. Just as she was about to walk away, Lita felt the pointy heels of a certain someone's expensive boot dig into her foot.

"Ha ha ha," Emily said slowly, emphasizing each 'ha' as Lita screamed, "AH! DAMMIT!"

"Grr…" Lita growled loudly, causing Emily to flinch and back away slowly. "Serena . . . can I _please _hit ditzy here?"

"Bu –" Serena started but stopped after seeing the look of fear on Emily's face. She actually enjoyed seeing Emily so defenseless. "I guess so!"

"Ha! You're mine now," Lita said to Emily menacingly while cracking her knuckles.

"Faith? Sakura?" Emily whispered to her friends, Faith Harper and Sakura Abe, as she tried to back away from Lita.

"No way!" Sakura gasped as she ran out the cafeteria door.

"Sakura, WAIT! I'm coming with you!" Faith ran out with her best friend.

"Freaking bitches, I'll get you back you good for nothing whores!" Emily cried.

Finally, Lita had Emily trapped to the corner of the cafeteria. Exactly where she wanted her.

"Oh, look!" Lita said innocently. "You have a split-end! Oh dear, I guess I'll have to PULL IT OUT!"

"AGH!"

Lita smiled as she pulled Emily's long blonde hair. Emily cowered under her arms but couldn't take the pain of it.

"Let go of my hair SLUT!" Emily screamed. Finally, she got out of Lita's grasp and punched Lita with all her might (which wasn't that good anyways because Emily was such a girly-girl).

---Serena and Amy, still in the cafeteria---

"Oh, no!" Serena cried. "This is all my fault!"

"I wonder why a teacher hasn't come up yet . . ." Amy wondered, noticing that there was no adult in the cafeteria, only kids cheering for Lita.

"Dammit," Serena whispered, "I wish I hadn't told her yes!"

---Back to Emily and Lita in the corner of the cafeteria---

"You call that a punch?" Lita laughed. "Take this!" Lita then thrust her fist into Emily's perfect "angelic" face.

"MY NOSE!" Emily cried, tears falling on the ground. She built up enough courage to go for Lita's arm and stabbed it with her long pointy nails.

"Agh!" Lita screamed. She pulled her arm away and held it gently.

"Psh… you call yourself tough?" Emily guffawed. "You're nothing but a whore who sleeps around with every guy you see – JUST LIKE SERENA!"

At that comment, Serena felt her face burning up and wished she could turn into Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon is her alias on the team of Sailor Scouts) but refrained from it because she didn't want to blow her cover. '_If only I could use the scepter to blow that bitch to smithereens!_' she thought evilly.

"You're all talk but no action!" Lita snarled.

"Oh, yeah?" Emily said (she was now steaming mad). "WATCH ME!"

Serena and Amy watched in horror as Emily pushed Lita to the ground and was now elbowing her ribs.

"I-I really think we should get a teacher!" Amy gasped. Both of the girls, Emily and Lita, were bleeding and needed a nurse.

"Yeah! But I don't want to risk Lita getting expelled!" Serena said thoughtfully.

"But Lita is _really_ hurt!" Amy explained as the watched Emily bite Lita's arm and Lita punched Emily's stomach.

"Damn… too late," Serena said quietly as she saw Ms. Haruna, her homeroom teacher, and Mr. Yamasaki, the vice-principal, run toward Emily and Lita.

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Ms. Haruna screamed while Mr. Yamasaki, who was actually quite a big man, broke them up. They now stood an arm's length away from each other but were still growling at each other through their teeth.

"Can someone explain _what happened_?" Mr. Yamasaki groaned. '_Great. Another pair of troublemakers to work **right before** my lunch break!_' Mr. Yamasaki said in his head.

"Lita totally _kicked the crap_ outta Emily!" Ko Matsui, one of Emily's mini-crushes from class, said excitedly. He illustrated the whole thing in his own weird way by talking to himself and pretending to be Lita and Emily. "Lita's like 'TAKE THIS' and Emily's like 'NO NO NO!' (**A.N.** He said this in a shrill girl voice LOL) and then Lita's all like 'YOU DAMN BI –"

"Mr. Matsui, my office," Mr. Yamasaki groaned and pointed out the door. Ko started walking out the cafeteria but before he did, he yelled, "GO LITA!"

Lita blushed but Emily went red. All the students in the cafeteria, by this time, were back to eating their lunch and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Girls . . . you two go to my office and I'll deal with you then!" Mr. Yamasaki said as Ms. Haruna shook her head in disappointment.

"Yes, sir," they obediently said. They walked out the door; Lita walked five feet away from Emily. Of course Ms. Haruna, as a precaution, accompanied them.

---Vice-Principal Yamasaki's Office---

"I am deeply disappointed in both of you girls," Ms. Haruna sighed.

"We're sorry, Ms. Haruna," Emily and Lita said together, both of them looking at their feet.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say it to each other!" Ms. Haruna said as she took out some cloths for Emily and Lita to wipe themselves with. "Well? Are you going to apologize?"

"I'd rather eat a snake than apologize to _her_," Emily snarled.

"Hey! Same here! Humph," Lita turned away. The chairs she and Emily were sitting in were very uncomfortable so she decided to sit on the ground instead.

"Don't say that!" Ms. Haruna gasped. "Lita, get back on the chair and wipe yourself. You look ridiculous!"

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Well . . . more so than you usually do!"

"Stick a fork in it Emily. You look the same!" Ms. Haruna frowned.

"Hey!" Emily was deeply insulted, as was Lita, to have Ms. Haruna say that she looked like Lita.

"Just please wipe yourselves before Mr. Yamasaki arrives!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they both took a wet towel and started wiping themselves. Emily looked into her compact and started crying at the sight of her mangled face.

---Cafeteria . . . _again_. ---

"I am extremely disappointed that none of you in here tried to stop the fight!" Mr. Yamasaki bellowed loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear.

"But, sir!" a cry came from a boy in the back. "Catfights are the best kind of fights there are, I mean, besides mud fights between two girls."

"How disgusting, those feminist pigs!" Serena whispered to Amy as boys around the cafeteria agreed.

"Well!" Mr. Yamasaki cried in disgust. "I am outraged to see what is happening here! You are risking the lives of fellow students for your own _entertainment_? That's it! Double detention for …" Mr. Yamasaki checked his clipboard and wrote something down in it, "Fifth period lunch. Attendance _will_ be checked. Have a good lunch." With that, he left and everyone groaned. Many of the guys hit Rein Machida, the guy in the back who gave the feminist comment, who was also the class pervert.

"Well . . ." Serena groaned. "Could my day get any worse?"

"Could," Amy returned to reading her book.

"Thanks," Serena said sarcastically. "First I can't see Darien, then I get two detentions, and my best friend is probably going to get detentions and suspensions because of me!"

"Yeah," Amy said automatically. Serena looked at her and saw she wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Ugh! I give up!" Serena threw her hands in the air as the cafeteria returned to normal and Molly and Melvin returned to their table.

"Something happen?" Molly asked in her thick Jersey accent.

"Congrats," Serena said cheerfully, "you've got two detentions starting tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" Molly and Melvin screamed at the top of their lungs.

---Mr. Yamasaki's office! Oh, joy---

"I see you ladies are getting along," Mr. Yamasaki chuckled as he saw Emily and Lita shooting daggers at each other. Very sharp _pointy_ ones, might I add?

"Mr. Yamasaki! I-I was just sitting there eating my lunch, not bothering anyone, when all of a sudden this – this MONSTER attacked me! I-I don't know what happened but soon she started punching, kicking, and biting me! I only hurt her in self-defense!"

"Can it, Miss Rhapsody," Mr. Yamasaki said as he held up a copy of the school paper. "You aren't so innocent yourself."

"I-I-I," Emily was obviously stunned. "How'd you . . ."

"Oh, it is very obvious, Miss Rhapsody," Mr. Yamasaki said as he showed her something that was circled in red at the bottom of his paper. Inside the circle was some fine print that read 'EMILY RHAPSODY WAS THE TIP-OFF'.

"Oh!" Emily groaned with anger in her voice. "When I get hold of that Amelia, oh she is one dead whore!"

"Pardon?" Mr. Yamasaki said.

"N-nothing!"

"So what is our punishment, sir?" Lita spoke up.

"Ah . . . well, since you disturbed my lunch break," Mr. Yamasaki chuckled, "I am not thinking straight yet. But, I have a vague idea."

"Which is?" Emily said impatiently.

Mr. Yamasaki wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it toward Lita and Emily. They both collided as they reached for the paper. They growled at each other but resolved it by reading it together. When they were finished, they were both in utter scock.

"No, no, no! You can't do that, Mr. Yamasaki!" Emily cried loudly.

"PLEASE NO, SIR!" Lita was afraid, for the first time.

"I'm afraid I have to . . ."

"Oh, I'm going to be dead!" Emily sobbed.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A.N.:** Oh, wow. That was such a long chapter. I can't believe that I wrote that much, hehe. I hope you enjoyed it! All 1684 words of it, LOL. I'll try to write as much as this next time so you won't be disappointed. Next one is about Lita and Emily's punishment. Its pretty bad for them but you may not think so. You might also learn a secret about Emily! Three more chapters left, I think. Next one _will_ feature Darien! I got to go clean my room now TT ah well.. C'est la vie!


	6. Darien Knows and Emily's Secret

_Key Guide to this Fanfiction_

**P.O.V.** means **P**oint **O**f **V**iew, "Character Speaking", (Author's Thoughts), '_Character Thoughts_', ---Scene Change---

**A.N.:** Wow, I think this is going to be the _longest_ chapter in this story! This is because I'm going to explain quite a lot of things in here so bear with me if it's too much chatter LOL. Also . . . the Darien/Serena situation might disappoint you, I'm sorry. I'm starting to develop the deadly WRITER'S BLOCK! Dun dun dunnnn! Haha.. But anyways, here's the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, or any of the other Sailor Moon-y people even though I wish I did, Naoko Takeuchi owns and created Sailor Moon. Sometimes I wish I owned it though but those are one of my happy dreams the only characters that belong to me are Emily Rhapsody and Faith Harper; do not use them without permission from me!

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**: _Darien Knows and Emily's Secret_

**Previously in Chapter 5 (**Finally! A CATFIGHT!)

"No, no, no! You can't do that, Mr. Yamasaki!" Emily cried loudly.

"PLEASE NO, SIR!" Lita was afraid, for the first time.

"I'm afraid I have to . . ."

"Oh, I'm going to be dead!" Emily sobbed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'm going to be dead!" Emily sobbed.

"Not as dead as _I'm_ going to be! You don't know my parents!" Lita groaned as she slumped in her seat.

"Shut up! You don't understand me so who cares? Just don't tell me that _your _parents are worse than _mine_!" Emily cried. She put her head down onto the desk, her arms creating a barrier around her face so no one could see. '_Father is going to be so mad! Oh no, no, no!_' Emily thought '_this is probably worse when **IT** happened!_'

"I'm adding to your punishments just to let you know I mean business," Mr. Yamasaki informed the two hysterical girls.

"Could it be any worse?" Lita grumbled.

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

---Rhapsody Family Mansion---

**(Summertime, exactly 6 months ago)**

**A.N.: I am making Emily speak and write properly because originally, Emily was brought up to be a proper lady but this situation (you're going to read it soon) made her the cursing, lying, devious bitch she is. (Pardon the language.)**

"Emily," mother gently called to me, "come over here."

Obediently, I walked over to my mother and she embraced me tightly. She confused me and I don't mean just now. Everyday there is something different about my mother that is just so unexpected and surprising.

"I love you," mother cried, tears were freefalling and I had no idea why she was so emotional. "I hope that someday you will forgive me!"

"What . . . why mother?" I asked making her cry even more. I had nothing planned today so I was spending the entire day at home in my usual home attire (just a tank top with a skirt).

"Um . . . I need some time alone," mother shooed me away, "please go."

I walked out of the office, extremely confused. I looked for father but found that he went to the country club with his golf friends so I decided to take a nap in my room.

I woke up _many_ hours later. I slept at 1:30 p.m. but ended up waking up at 7:00 p.m. Next to me, I saw a huge wrapped present that read **TO: MY DARLING EMILY** and thought mother surprised me with a gift again like she always does. Spoiling me was one of her favorite things to do.

As I started unwrapping the present (carefully as to not damage the wrapping paper, one of my favorite parts) an envelope fell out with my name written on it with my mother's handwriting. This was especially odd because mother hates writing and often has her secretary (whom she fired a week ago) type up her memos and letters.

I read the entire thing and reread it. I was shocked and full of disbelief. Actually – I don't remember what emotion exactly I was feeling because I was experiencing so many at the same time. Anger, sadness, disbelief, hurt, jealous, etc, and many things I don't have words for.

The letter read:

_My darling Emily,_

_Dear, I'm afraid that this afternoon will be the last time we meet in a long time. I am sorry if I have been neglecting you the past few weeks. I do not know how to tell you this . . . I wish I **didn't** have to tell you this! Oh, baby doll! I don't want to burst your bubble but in some ways, I feel I must._

_First of all – We will meet again. If not sometime in the near future, I will find a way to meet you once more! We will be reunited! Please don't worry about me, sweetheart. I am safe. Nothing has happened and you will most definitely not find my body floating in a nearby water! (I'm not sure if that made you laugh because I am a horrible comic!)_

_Second of all – This is the hardest thing I have ever had to say to anyone, especially my dear daughter._

_I have a second family. Please don't cry, Emily! I can sense it that you are crying over this and it is breaking my heart to do this to you! I regret everything that I have ever done and wish I could go back to the simple times with you and your father, but this is the way it must be and I cannot change time._

_I know you will grow into a fine young lady and you will always **always** be in my heart._

_I love you,_

_Mother_

Damn her! I felt tears pricking my eyes as I caught sight of another envelope marked **DO NOT READ UNTIL READY**. _Was_ I ready to read something else that that woman wrote? I slowly opened the envelope as I felt my heart break into two and I longed for the mother I used to love.

I took in a deep breath as my shaking hand took out the piece of paper that was neatly placed into the envelope.

_Are you sure you want to read this Emily?_

I was caught off-guard by the first sentence of the letter but proceeded anyways.

_I know that someday you will want to talk to me (most likely to throw daggers into my side) so I will give you some information. Please do not give this to your father. I still love him very much._

_My name will now be Elizabeth Suzuki and . . ._

I looked for more after that. I couldn't find anything else written until I felt another piece of paper behind it.

_My soon-to-be husband's name is Suzuki Ichiro and we have a . . . ._

_Daughter named Kiyoko and a another child on the way. That is why I had to leave you two. I wish I could explain everything to you, baby doll, but I can't._

_Stay healthy and good and please someday forgive me!_

_I love you so so much,_

_Mother._

"Mother, I HATE YOU!" I screamed and I threw her present on the ground without checking it and ran onto my bed and cried. In the box, I heard glass shattering. (**A.N.:** I will probably write a one-shot or short story on this.)

**END P.O.V.**

---Mr. Yamasaki's Office---

Emily cried harder after she thought about the situation with her mother, exactly 6 months ago. Today was the 6-month anniversary of her mother's leave and she couldn't hold it in. All these bad things happening to her.

After her mother left, her father started abusing her. He was never drunk and in public he was very fatherly and protective of her. In private . . . it just wasn't the same. She blamed her mother and crawling inch-by-inch she soon became the girl she was today – Emily Rhapsody, girl horror.

"So, you _do_ understand your punishments, yes?" Mr. Yamasaki cleared his throat. He was used to students crying in his office but not as much as Emily was now.

"Yes, sir," Lita bowed her head in shame. She was going to be in serious trouble at home but she would do anything for her best friend Serena.

"Let's see," Ms. Haruna took the paper from Mr. Yamasaki and read off the punishments. "Phone call to your parents, 72-hours of School Community Service, a month's worth detention, and a week suspension. All of these are reasonable and of course your detention moderator will be me, girls."

"Yes," Mr. Yamasaki agreed. "My additional punishment, as I have said before, is a long lecture from me about fighting after-school today. Dismissed!"

---Crossroads Junior High Campus---

"I wonder where Lita is," Amy said to Serena as they both walked outside. Amy shivered even though she was wearing a thick blue winter jacket.

"I think you have a cold, Ames," Serena commented after feeling Amy's forehead.

"Yeah, I better get home. See you tomorrow at Raye's temple!" Amy waved goodbye to Serena.

Serena waved back and started walking to the school gates. A few feet away from the gates, Serena froze with fear. There, standing just five cars away from each other stood Darien and Mr. Tsukino. Luckily, for Serena, there were many students on campus at that time so she was able to slip behind a tree and scream.

Quickly, Serena whipped out her cell phone and started writing a text to Darien.

DARIEN. BHIND SKOOL TREE. CUM. CAREFUL CUZ MI DAD IZ HERE. SNEAK. -SERE

Serena watched Darien as he reached for his cell phone. After reading the message, Darien looked around at all the trees on campus until finally he saw Serena. Serena saw Darien freak out as he saw her dad standing outside of his car in his usual overprotective father way. Basically he was standing there with a frown and crossed his arms.

Darien quickly ran into the crowd of school students when Mr. Tsukino was not looking, trying to blend in, and ran behind the tree.

"Oh, Darien, I'm so glad you're here!" Serena hugged Darien but he was stiff and didn't hug back. "Something wrong?"

"Hell yeah!" Darien screamed. He sounded extremely pissed off and Serena was confused, having forgot about the newspaper incident.

"And would you care to tell me why you're pissed off?" Serena asked innocently.

"Oh, don't play angel with me! It's NOT FUNNY!" Darien grunted. Serena was hurt; she really had no clue what he was talking about. Until it clicked, of course.

"Oh, no," Serena put a hand to her head.

"Oh, yes, Serena. You have _a lot_ of explaining to do!" Darien was now very red in the face.

"Darien please do _not_ believe that newspaper!" Serena said. She couldn't believe that Darien, who was supposed to be her boyfriend, would believe stuff as stupid as that. (**A.N.: **In this story, I made it so that Serena doesn't know she's Serenity and Darien doesn't know he's Endymion).

"Serena, explain NOW," Darien now lost all his patience.

"Darien, I've got to go," Serena had tears filling her eyes as her boyfriend kept accusing her of all these things. Mr. Tsukino, she saw, was now getting extremely mad that he did not see Serena anywhere so Serena thought it would be best to go before her father thought something happened.

"Where to? Lover boy?" Darien said harshly.

"Shut up!" Serena retorted. She was going to explain everything to him later but now he was making her furious. Later would have to be now. "I was _never_ pregnant! I _never_ had an abortion! EMILY RHAPSODY MADE IT UP!"

Darien was confused for a while. '_Who's Emily Rhapsody? Who cares?_' he thought when suddenly he remembered.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Darien, want to go grab a hot chocolate with me?" a giggling girl asked Darien two months ago._

"_Um . . . who are you?" Darien asked. Suddenly the girl wrapped her arms around Darien and Darien pulled back._

"_Emily Rhapsody, but you can call me Em," Emily sighed dreamily, gazing into Darien's wonderful eyes._

"_I got to go," Darien quickly ran away from her._

"_Bye, baby, I love you!" Emily shouted out to him, making sure everyone on the street heard her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Darien practically threw up when he remembered her. She was so forward and was definitely not the type of girl he wanted.

"Wait . . . why would she do that?" Darien asked. He was oh so very clueless.

"Are you that stupid?" Serena decided to stop being so sweet to him. "She's jealous that you're my boyfriend, though now I'm starting to have doubts because of your lack of belief in me!"

"Oh," Darien said quietly.

"I have to go now," Serena's voice was cracking. She really wanted him to apologize but she guessed it wasn't that simple.

"Serena wait!" Darien grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"What?" Serena sighed.

"I'm sorry," and then Darien pulled her into a kiss. They kissed for a few seconds before Serena pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Darien wondered.

"I've got to think about this. I mean . . . apologies aren't this simple. You obviously don't mean yours," Serena whispered. Boy . . . when it came to school Serena knew nothing, but when it came to love, Serena was an A+ student!

"Well . . ."

"Darien, I can't see you in public for a while because my dad found the paper and got mad," she told him. "Meet me tonight at 8:30 in the park."

Then, Serena left to go to her dad.

---In the car with Serena and Mr. Tsukino---

"Why are you crying, honey?" Mr. Tsukino was back to his normal self. Until he said, "Was it that punk, Darien? I swear I'll beat the crap out of –"

"No, dad. I just read a really sad book," Serena lied.

---Mr. Yamasaki's Office---

"Now," Mr. Yamasaki said once he had finished his lecture on fighting with fellow students, "have we come to an understanding?"

"Yes, sir," Emily and Lita said in unison.

"Good," Ms. Haruna said. "We'll see you next week after your suspensions are over and during detention!"

"Dismissed," Mr. Yamasaki concluded.

---School Hallway---

"If you didn't have to start that fight, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Emily shouted at Lita.

"ME? Well you aren't perfect, either! You started that gossip about Serena!" Lita cracked her knuckles, causing Emily to wince.

"WELL –"

"Ahem," the girls heard Ms. Haruna behind them.

"Sorry," Emily and Lita giggled nervously.

"Well, thanks to you, my mom and dad are now going to kill me!" Lita groaned.

Emily quietly whispered, "At least you _have_ a mom that cares enough to kill you," before she ran off.

"What was that about?" Lita wondered as Ms. Haruna watched Emily run off worriedly.

**A.N.:** Oh my, my brain is in overload. I was planning on writing more but summer school is getting to me. Ew, summer school LOL. Please send in suggestions. That would be nice. Actually… This chapter wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I swear . . . next chapter will be fully focused on Serena and Darien! I hope.. Anime sweat drops With only a little about Emily and Lita's encounters with their parents. I think there is going to be a little more than 2 chapters left because I can't finish everything with only 2 chapters!

**Oh, UNEXPECTED**: Serena's starting to doubt Darien! Oh!


End file.
